


A little longer

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After helping out Kurosawa in a pinch, Kurosawa wants to show his gratitude by inviting Adachi out for dinner.
Relationships: Kurosawa/Adachi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	A little longer

**Author's Note:**

> / for Adachi's thoughts  
> \ for Kurosawas  
> italics for Kurosawas thoughts that Adachi can access 
> 
> This is getting complicated xD

Kurosawa had insisted on taking Adachi out to eat to show his gratitude. In fact, it was also partly because he wanted to spend time with him. And be close to him. And and and..

Kurosawa shook his head as he approached the quieter restaurant he had picked this time, in a nobler area, not the busy izakaya the salarymen usually conquered after work, chatting loudly and drinking too much.

Kurosawa hoped it wouldn't pressure Adachi too much, but as it was, he worried too much about too many things.

Adachi seemed just fine when he showed up, sinking down on the seat pillow and happily accepting the menu from Kurosawa.

\I wonder what's on his mind\

They ordered a set of okonomiyaki and beer, and Adachi looked happy. In fact, he hadn't had much more time to eat something today aside the usual onigiri.

/I want to be of help to him again. It was nice to see his smile and hear his thanks/

They were sitting across each other at the large wooden table, so no chance for Adachi to find out anything now. He concentrated on spending time with Kurosawa, idly chatting with him and just enjoying his presence, talking about work and nonsensical things. It was true, Kurosawa was easy to talk with.

"I'm so fuuuull!" Adachi exclaimed, putting down his chopsticks, "thank you so much for the invitation."

Kurosawa smiled his usual smile.

"Don't worry about it. I have to thank you in the first place."

At this rate, it would turn into an endless loop of thanking one another.

Just like that one day where Kurosawa had suggested taking the stairs, he leaned forward with that smile again, his eyes shining. Adachi still thought it was so bright, but it didn't make him feel so plain anymore. 

"Adachi.. Do you like Karaoke?" 

Adachi didn't. He was bad at singing and he had no idea that Kurosawa was just asking to have a reason to spend more time with him, whatever it was that they were doing. 

Adachi shook his head. In the past, he might have said yes just to go with the flow, but since he had gotten to know Kurosawa better, he felt like he could be more open towards him and more honest. 

"I see," Kurosawa smiled, "That's okay. We don't have to. I just didn't want to go home yet." 

That was not a lie. 

\I want to spend time with you a little longer... \

"We could.." Adachi coughed softly as his voice seemed to drown out a little, "wa.. walk by the river.. they have nice illuminations during this time of the year." 

/I don't wanna go home.. /

"That sounds good. Adachi, you like illuminations?"

Kurosawa began a smooth chitchat about winter and Christmas and all that while smoothly paying for their meal at the cashier and them heading outside.

He put up his collar and looked at Adachi and it was this gaze that made something inside Adachi's heart jump a little. In a very positive way. 

He never looked at him like this in the office or when other people were around. And now they were here, at the railing, the fresh breeze from the sea in their hair and the lights changing their colors and everything around Adachi froze when Kurosawa looked at him like that. 

\I'm so glad I'm here with him\

/I don't know what to say/

It was already pretty late so there were no people around in the wide space, only them and the sparkling lights.

Kurosawa felt he would die if he couldn't touch Adachi right now. 

The big curious eyes, the slightly parted lips... 

Kurosawa took a deep breath and reached out his hand to gently stroke Adachi's cheek for a brief moment. 

It was a gentle touch, and Adachi felt himself relaxing, much to his own surprise. There seemed to be a million thoughts in Kurosawa's mind though right now, racing, all at the same time, but one Adachi could graps was:

_My heart is about to burst_

Adachi closed his eyes for a second but Kurosawa had already pulled back. 

The serious gaze was still there. 

His cheek felt warm and nice and when the hand was gone, it felt like something was missing. Kurosawa leaned against the railing and watched the scenery. He looked thoughtful, but there was a harmonic, peaceful feature on his face. 

Then Adachi realized it. He wanted to be touched more. By Kurosawa. 

He gulped, joining the other man at the railing. 

"It.. it's nice.." He said, meaning being here with Kurosawa but Kurosawa didn't understand, naturally. 

"They are really pretty" 

"No... I mean yes, but I mean.." 

Kurosawa turned to look at him again questioningly, their elbows touching. 

_How are you so cute and precious... I want to spend the whole night with you.._

Adachi gulped again. 

"The.. I mean.. being here with you.. is nice.." He uttered out. 

"Adachi.." Kurosawa whispered before leaning in. Just like that one time when he had rescued him, he felt his body acting on his own. Everything inside him was gravitating towards Adachi and he couldn't help it. His arms slid around the shorter man's form and he sighed, pulling the other in to a hug. It felt nice to be close to him like this, so close he could even smell that scent again he still hadn't figured out. Adachi felt like he was freezing at first but the more time passed, the more he seemed to relax in the embrace. When Kurosawa was about to let go, Adachi stopped him. 

/Don't.. let go.. Hold.. hold me more.. /

The lights blurred out from Kurosawa's vision when all that came into focus was Adachi here with him, in his arms, and his sense for time seemed to fade. 

He hoped that the night would never end... 


End file.
